Spider and Sparky
by Masked Revenge
Summary: "Sam, you're-" "Yes. Please don't say it." Sam whined. "Why not? It's nothing to be ashamed of." Danny spoke. "I know, it's just. Um, I don't...ugh, why is this so difficult?" Sam groaned. "You're gay" Peter said, plainly. "Well, when you put it like that..." Sam smirked.
1. Coming Out

"Caleb! I was so worried! Thank you so much!" Alex smiled as he was reunited with his boyfriend who had been held hostage by the Juggernaut.  
"It was nothing. We're just glad we could help." White Tiger responded, silently cooing at how cute the two looked together.  
"I can't thank you enough. How could I ever repay you?" The boy deemed Caleb asked.  
"No need to pay us back. It's payment enough to know that you both are safe." Power Man answered.  
"But some cash wouldn't hurt" Nova's voice came from behind.

Spider-Man firmly shoved his elbow into Nova's side, quieting him.  
"You two should get home. It is getting late." Iron Fist suggested.  
"Right. Well, thank you again." Alex said as he threw an arm around his partner while they both made their way down the road.  
The team of superheroes made their way up the ramp on the helicarrier, following a few S.H.E.I.L.D agents walking with the Juggernaut in handcuffs.

"How weird was that?" Nova smiled.  
"How weird was what?" White Tiger asked.  
"The two guys. They were together. Like boyfriends." Nova said.  
"That's not weird, it's cute" White Tiger answered.  
"And why does it matter?" Power Man spoke up.  
"It isn't gross or wrong to you guys?" Nova asked, "Like, two guys. Together?"

"Of course not, and it shouldn't bother you either" Spider-Man answered, becoming confused and a little weary.  
"It doesn't matter who the people of New York are attracted to, all that matters is their safety." Iron Fist added.  
"So you guys don't think it's bad?" Nova asked, almost looking confused.  
"Of course not. And I'm surprised that you would think it's bad to love someone of the same gender." White Tiger said, disgust evident in her voice.  
"Yeah, all that matters is that they're happy with each other, not what's in their pants." Power Man chuckled.

The team was slowly becoming fed up with the human rocket. They were all raised in an environment that was totally fine with the fact that anyone can be able to be with whoever they love, no matter the gender, race or belief. Hearing Nova's opinion on the matter was making their blood boil.

"I don't think it's bad to love someone of the same gender." Nova defended.  
"Then why did you ask if we thought it was wrong?" Power Man asked.  
"I just wanted to know what you guys thought" Nova said, taking off his helmet.  
"Why would you care what we think?" Spider-Man asked, following Sam's lead.  
"I don't know, I was just curious about what you guys would say" Sam answered, shrugging.

"Since when have you ever cared about our opinion?" Ava asked.  
"I believe there is something Sam is not telling us" Danny spoke up.  
All eyes where on him now, no one saying a word.  
"I'm not hiding anything, and I'm offended that you think I'd keep secrets." Sam defended.  
"Sam, what are you hiding?" Peter asked, slightly smiling in hopes of getting some dirt on his teammate.

"I'm not hiding anything. Can we just drop it?" Sam asked, his voice lowering to almost a whisper.  
Not missing a beat, Ava grabbed Sam's arm as he tried to leave and forced him back into their group.  
"You are not leaving this room until you tell us exactly what it is you're hiding from us" Ava stated.

"I don't want to talk about it" Sam argued.  
"Why not? You scared?" Peter teased.  
"Yes, actually!" Sam yelled, surprising his remaining teammates.  
"I was asking what you thought about those two guys being together because I was afraid of what you guys might say."

The team went quiet as they processed the information they were just given. Luke was the first to put it together.  
"Sam, you're-"  
"Yes. Please don't say it." Sam whined.  
"Why not? It's nothing to be ashamed of." Danny spoke, being the second to recover.  
"I know, it's just. Um, I don't...ugh, why is this so difficult!?" Sam groaned.

"You're gay" Peter said, plainly.  
"Well, when you put it like that..." Sam smirked.  
"Why didn't you tell us? You know we would never judge you." Ava said, furrowing her brow.  
"Yeah, I know. It's just... People from my past haven't been so open to the idea." Sam explained.  
A small silence followed before Sam added, "This isn't how I pictured this conversation going..."  
"We promise, this new information would never change the way we look at you." Danny comforted.  
"Thanks" Sam smiled.

Oh, how wrong they were.


	2. Just This Once

The Juggernaut had been detained and the teenagers were all in debriefing, Sam was avoiding everyone's gaze. Even though they had address the situation before they got to debriefing, everyone was still a little awkward with each other.  
Fury had already talked with them and went over everything that went well and everything that went wrong, making eye contact with all of them.

After debriefing was over the teens filed out of the room one by one, Sam being first to dash out. The remaining four exchanged looks as they knew they should give him his space. They exited the room and all headed to their respective rooms, Peter sticking around claiming he could stay for a few more hours before he had to go back to his house.

Peter decided he should go talk to Sam, seeing as everyone else was pretty much asleep. He walked through the halls until he stopped in front of a door that looked like any other. But they had been a team for so long, they all new exactly where each other's doors were.

Peter took in a breath of air and knocked on the door, waiting for approval to enter. Nothing. He knocked again. Still no answer.  
"Sam? I wanted to talk to you." Peter said. Silence. "Sam?" Peter spoke again, slowly opening the door himself.  
Looking into the room, he could definitely tell it was Sam's. The bed sheets were on the floor next to the bed, clothes littered the floor along with a weird smell emitting from somewhere in the closet.

"Sam? Are you in here?" Peter asked, looking around. Getting no answer, Peter decided to check around the helicarrier for the missing bucket-head.  
He walked through the halls until he had checked all the rooms but one.  
Peter stepped through the door of the chill room and couldn't decide whether to laugh or say awe.

The t.v had been left on and was lighting up Sam's face.  
The boy in question was sitting upright with his knees folded close to his chest.  
His arms wrapped around his legs and his head was laying on the back of the chair he was sitting on.

Not to say that Peter thought Sam looked adorable at the moment, but Sam really did look adorable.  
It was only at this moment that Peter realized he felt something a little more than friendship when it came to Nova.  
He hadn't known what to do when Sam came out to them, he couldn't be sure if he could trust himself enough to come out at the same time.  
Luke would make the worst, inappropriate jokes imaginable. Danny would probably congratulate them and Ava would just fan girl.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Peter reached down and grabbed the remote to turn the t.v off.  
Placing it down on a table in the corner, Peter looked back at Sam.  
How in the world would he get a boy his age, weight and build up to his room?

There was always the option of waking him up, but he looked so comfortable and peaceful.  
Peter didn't want to ruin that.  
He took in a big breath as he smiled and walked forward.  
Slipping his arms under Sams legs and armpits, he hefted the figure into his arms.

Surprised by how light Sam actually was, Peter stood up straight and walked forward.  
In the process of making his way to Sam's bedroom, Sam's head plopped onto Peter's chest and he buried his head deeper into the wall-crawler's chest.  
This small movement made Peter blush, thanking ever Norse god out there that no one else was around to see this.

He finally made his way to Sam's room and gently laid the boy down on his bed.  
But before he could leave, something grabbed onto him, stopping him.  
Peter looked down to find Sam's hand latched onto his. Looking over to Sam's face, Peter found that his eyes were open.  
Just barely.

"Sam, I have to leave." Peter whispered.  
"No you don't" Sam argued, his voice lower than Peters  
"I can't stay, I have to go back to my house." Peter reminded.  
"Just tell her you stayed at my place." Sam groaned.

Peter thought about this and sighed.  
He wasn't keen on lying to his Aunt, but the boy in front of him looked cute when he was sleepy.  
"Fine. Where do I sleep?" He asked.  
Sam didn't answer with words, only pulling on Peter's arm.  
Leading him to the bed.

"Sam, I can't sleep here with you. What if the others see us?" Peter asked.  
"Who cares if they see us" Sam said with a yawn.  
Peter looked around himself as he slowly eased into the pillow behind him.

"Just this once" Peter stated.  
"Sure" Sam answered, closing his eyes all the way.  
A few minutes passed and Peter could tell Sam was asleep by the slow and repetitive way he was breathing.

Peter suppressed a yawn and then a gasp as Sam unconsciously snuggled closer to the superhero's body.  
"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Peter asked, not expecting an answer back.

He smiled and closed his eyes, thoughts about the team floating away as he drifted into the land of dreams.


	3. A Friendly Gesture

Peter woke up to see Sam's face inches from his. Instead of moving back, Peter stayed for a little while, taking in every small detail.  
His lips were the same shade as his skin, small and smooth. His nose was a little pointed and curved up and his eyes were perfectly centered. His eyelashes barely tickling the bottom of his eyes as he slept.  
Glancing up, Peter found a small nick above Sam's right eyebrow. A scar.  
He'd have to mention that later.

Taking in the sent around him, Peter could smell a hint of bacon coming from outside the room.  
Curiosity peaked, Peter silently slipped out of the covers and looked back at the teen still in bed.  
'Just this once' Peter thought as he opened the door and walked down the halls.

As he entered a small kitchen, he noticed Ava and Danny cooking eggs and bacon on the mini stove and Luke pouring orange juice into four glasses.  
"Peter! When did you get here?" Luke said, noticing the extra person.  
"I stayed the night." Peter answered, catching Danny and Ava's attention as well.  
"I thought you had to go to Aunt May's?" Danny pointed out.

"I did, but I ended up crashing with Sam" Peter said, still a little tired to realize what he had just said  
Thankfully, the three teens didn't look into it that much.  
"Well, we've got enough food left over. Help yourself" Ava offered as she held out a plate full of bacon.  
"Don't mind if I do" Peter said, grabbing a small handful of the breakfast meat.

"Let me guess. Sam is still asleep?" Ava asked.  
"How'd you know?" Peter joked.  
She rolled her eyes, "He's never up in time for breakfast"  
Peter chuckled as he took his own plate full of food and started eating with his team.

After they all finished, Peter decided to take a plate up for Sam. Just a friendly gesture.  
Knocking on the door, Peter waited for a response. After a few minutes, the door opened and suddenly Peter was face to face with a sleepy Sam.  
"Hey, Pete. What's up?" Sam asked before yawning.  
"Uh, nothing. Just, um." Peter didn't know what to say so he just looked down at the plate in his hands. Sams gaze followed Peters and his head fell back.  
"Ugh. I missed breakfast again." Sam grunted.

"This happens often?" Peter smiled as he handed the plate to his partner.  
"Yeah, thanks." Sam said as he took the plate and grabbed a piece of bacon to crunch on.  
The two boys were surrounded by silence as Sam continued to eat his breakfast. Eyes dancing around, Peter risked a glance back at the boy in front of him and noticed the small scar above Sam's right eyebrow. Oh yeah.

"What happened?" Peter asked, raising a finger up to point to Sam's eyebrow. The superhero's hand darted up to his face and felt around for anything out of the ordinary. His fingers brushed against the dip in his skin and Sam smiled.  
"First time I tried flying." He explained.  
"How long ago was that?"  
"I don't know, maybe like...three years ago." Sam answered. Peter quickly did the math in his head.  
"You got the helmet at twelve?"

Sam nodded. "I guess you could say I was young, but I had to learn at some point."  
Peter contemplated this before blurting out, "When did you know you were gay?"  
Sam went silent. The sentence totally threw him off course and he wasn't expecting such an abrupt question.  
Peter soon realized his mistake and quickly uttered an apology before spinning on his heels to leave. He stopped when he heard a voice answer his question.

"When I was seven." Sam continued as he slowly placed his plate on his shelf next to his bed. "When my friends kept talking about their crushes around me, I quickly realized that I wasn't like them. But, I didn't want to tell them that I didn't like girls so I just pretended to like this girl named Carrie." Sam explained. "She was really nice, don't get me wrong. But I just...I couldn't bring myself to see what was so amazing about her. Or any girl for that matter." Sam finished.

Sam didn't say anything, afraid that if he spoke again, he would scare away the only person he genuinely liked. Peter took a deep breath before he decided to speak back.

"I was eleven." He said simply. "Sometimes when I got home after school, Uncle Ben would joke around and ask who the lucky lady was. I didn't know why he was so curious about why I would like girls so I told him that I preferred guys. He was a little shocked at first, but later he told me that he was proud of me and that I would find someone who I would create a spark with. I guess he meant you, Sparky." Peter responded.

Sam's mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide. Peter could safely say he had never felt so exposed in his life. But it also felt as if the juggernaut had been lifted off his shoulders.  
"Peter, you're-"  
"Yes. Please don't say it" Peter slightly smiled. Sam closed his eyes and chuckled as he realized what was happening.  
"Why not? It's nothing to be ashamed of" Sam said in a mocking tone, remembering clearly what had been said when he chose to come out to his team.  
"I know" Peter said back as he stepped forward, closing the gap between the two of them.  
Neither moved, seemingly having a staring contest with each other.

"Would you just kiss already!?" A voice belted out, startling both of them.  
They looked back to where the voice had come from and found the rest of their teammates watching them from around the corner.  
Ava grunted, "Seriously! It's like I'm watching the Notebook all over again!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.  
The four boys chuckled as the only girl in the group walked up to the two boys in question.  
She hastily grabbed Sams hands and threw them over Peters shoulders, then reached for Peters hands and placed them on Sam's hips.

"Now kiss" Ava ordered as she walked back, dragging Luke and Danny out of the hallway with her.  
Peter looked back down at Sam's surprised face, "You know it's rude to ignore an order from a lady." Peter smiled.  
Sam lightly blushed as a small smirk made itself clear on his face

"Well then, I guess we better get right on it."


End file.
